lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Banzai/Gallery
|-|The Lion King= Hyenaskull.png|The hyenas climb out of an elephant skull Banzai taunt Cubs.png|Banzai taunts the cubs A trio of trespassers.png|"A trio of trespassers!" Circle Cubs.png|The hyenas circle the cubs Aggressive Banzai.png|Banzai growls at Zazu Birdie boiler.png|Banzai puts Zazu in the birdie boiler Hyenas close in.png|The hyenas close in on the cubs Hyena pose.png|The hyenas taunt the cubs Huh.png|"Huh?" Mufasa pins hyenas.png|Mufasa pins the hyenas šBanzaiŠOK1.png|Banzai and Shenzi Tootles.png|"Tootles!" Look Out Ed.png|Banzai prepares to pounce on Ed Banzai blame Ed.png|Banzai blames Ed for their scuffle Dangling.png|Banzai complains about lions Uuuuuugly.png|Banzai back-to-back with Shenzi Mufasa!!!.png|''"Mufasa!"'' Happy Banzai.png|Banzai asks Scar for food Hungry hyenas.png|The hyenas beg for Scar's meat Hyena geysers.png|Banzai and Shenzi on a pair of geysers Be Prepared Hyenas.png|The hyenas during "Be Prepared" šBanzaiŠOK2.png|Scar grabs Banzai No king la la la.png|"No king! No king! La, la, la, la, la, la!" Full view of hyenas.png|A full view of the hyena pack Red Hyenas.png|The hyenas sing "Be Prepared" Banzai enclave.png|Banzai begs Shenzi for a wildebeest Banzai stampede.png|The hyenas prepare to startle the herd Kill Simba hyenas.png|The hyenas corner Simba šBanzaiŠOK.png|Banzai swipes at Simba šBanzaiŠOK4.png|Banzai before falling into a thorn hedge Banzai thorns.png|Banzai after falling into a thorn hedge Banzai takes aim.png|Banzai prepares to spit thorns at Ed Banzai Shenzi ridge.png|Banzai and Shenzi watch Simba run away No Stinkin' Entrees.png|Banzai complains to Scar They won't go hunt.png|Banzai blames the lionesses Bad under Mufasa.png|"I thought things were bad under Mufasa." Final attempt hyenas.png|The hyenas appeal to Scar one last time Gulp hyenas.png|The hyenas as Scar uncovers their lie Banzai chase Timon.png|Banzai chases Timon Charge Hyenas.png|Pumbaa charges Banzai and Shenzi Witness betrayal.png|The hyenas witness Scar's betrayal End of Hyenas.png|The hyenas make it clear that they are no longer allied with Scar |-|The Lion King 1½= Surround Timon hyenas.png|The hyenas gather around a singing Timon Colony Invasion.png|The hyenas invade Timon's colony Banzai catch Max.png|Banzai nearly catches Uncle Max Hyena listen joke.png|The hyenas listen to Timon's joke Hyenas watch dance.png|The hyenas watch Timon and Pumbaa dance Hyena advance on Timon.png|The hyenas advance on Timon |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= How do you spell X.png|Banzai annoys Cheetata and Cheetato in "Cooked Goose" Eat Simon.png|Banzai prepares to eat Simon in "Big Top Breakfast" Hyena Cookout.png|The hyenas cook Timon over a fire in "Doubt of Africa" China.png|The hyenas tunnel to China in "Can't Take a Yolk" Aim for Fame.png|Banzai tries to get famous in "TV Dinner" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed-169.png|The hyenas fail to eat Timon and Pumbaa in "Once Upon a Timon" Volleyball Timon.png|Banzai uses Timon as a volleyball in "Space Ham" Run Claudia.png|Banzai chases Princess Claudia in "No-Good Samaritan" |-|Other Media= TLK musical hyenas.png|The hyenas as they appear in the stage musical Our House Now.png|Banzai sings "It's Our House Now" in Mickey's House of Villains Hyena Hunt.png|The hyenas corner Rafiki in A Tale of Two Brothers Plot against Ahadi.png|Taka plots with the hyenas in A Tale of Two Brothers Boil Zazu.png|The hyenas attempt to eat Zazu in Friends in Need Flee from Simba.png|Simba wards off the hyenas in One Good Turn Hyenas in comics.png|The hyenas as they appear in Greedy is as Greedy Does Hyenaskingdomhearts.png|The hyenas as they appear in Kingdom Hearts II Banzai at Disney Park.png|Banzai at Disney's Art of Animation Resort Icebanzai.png|Banzai in Disney on Ice Banzai plush.png|A plush of Banzai |-|Concepts= Model Sheet Banzai.png|The model sheet of Banzai Concept_hyena025.png|Banzai's mold Hyenaconcepts.png|Concept artwork of the hyenas MufasaVSHyenas.png GrobljeSlonovaStoribord2.png GrobljeSlonova432.png HDhijeneusuton.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries